Unbreakable
by Mewnekoice123
Summary: This is a oneshot based of of Kobie Ru-Ru story Baby, don't forget my name. It explores Haizaki Shougo more Musical side if you will lets see how well this will turn out with a Perverted Blonde and Abusive Captain on Haizaki tail


**This is for Kolbie Ru-Ru and based off her amazing story Baby, don't forget my name. Thank you for letting make this oneshot and I hope I did it justice. Feel free to review I need the critizs The song used is called Unbreakable by Faydee ft Miracle The Nightcore version**

 **Anyway Enjoy I don't own Kuroko No Basket OR the Song if I did Kuroko no basket would already be out in English Dub**

* * *

Shougo wonders how has his life come to this, glaring the blond Fucker known as Kise Ryouta down while contemplating murder and only vaguely wondering why him. If your wondering what the fuck he's talking about it happen like this.

 _Flashback_

 _Shougo was just minding his fucking business when the blond hurricane known as Kise popped up out of fucking NOWHERE and efficiently scaring him half to death, so after cursing said blond out who had the gall to coo at him like a puppy. Glaring at him did not a damn thing so resigned he warily asked Kise what he wanted, which lead him to where he is now AT. A. FUCKING. KARAOKE. CENTER. WITH EVERYONE. THERE._

 _He was so shocked to see everyone that he missed something very important and that was that Kise the smug ass, had signed him up to sing after Momoi, which brings us to the present_

 _Flashback Ends_

Glaring Shougo snorted before opening his mouth to deny going up there only to be stopped by Nijimura glaring at him and telling(ordering) him to shut up and just go up there or else. Shougo shut his mouth but still glared at Kise for doing this him, if your wondering no he's not scared to go up there he just doesn't want to because when he sings he tends to give it his all and add the fact that he is in fact a very good singer only works against him especially when his mom wants something, she'll threaten to send a video of him singing to an Idol company if he doesn't comply...fucking harpy but he loves her anyway.

Sighing he just accepted the fact that he has to sing and by the way Nijimura is glaring at him he can't half-ass it like he did with Kise when they first went here. So deep in thought he didn't even here Momoi finish her song before he's being shove up on stage. Glaring at, Kuroko and Kagami, the traitors he huffs before surfing through the selections of songs to find something that won't embarrass him, he selected a song that he remembers his ass of a brother singing before.

Taking a deep breath as the music started he closed his eyes and cleared his mind before opening his eyes and started to sing.

 _Don't tell me I'm not good enough_

 _Times like this, I wish I never existed_

 _Nobody wants to Listen_

 _I'm screaming out for help_

 _Times like this, I wished that I could let go_

 _And open up a window, free to be myself_

 _But then there's you_

 _Standing over me, tryna make a fool of me_

 _Tryna get the best of me_

 _Oh, then there's you_

 _Tryna shut me out, tryna kick me when I'm down_

 _That ain't gonna stop me now no_

Shougo could feel the awe and disbelieving stares as he sang but none where more piercing than Kise and Nijimura's stares, he could feel them trying to see if he actually felt this way

 _How does it feel to know that I don't at all?_

 _Your words don't mean a thing at all_

 _I choose to rise,you choose to fall_

 _How does it feel to know that I'm am capable?_

 _Of more then you'll ever know_

 _Ahh_

 _Don't tell me I'm not good enough_

 _Don't you bring me down_

 _I'm moving up,and you're over now_

 _You gave me fire_

 _Every-time you came around_

 _My feet are steady on the ground_

 _And you won't knock me down_

 _No more,Oho Oho_

 _Now I'm unbreakable_

 _No more, Oho Oho_

 _Now I'm unbreakable_

Shougo could feel the tension as he continue to sing as one by one they realized this song spoke moe about his life them he'll ever amit and he could even see some of them started to tear up *cough Momoi + Kise cough*

 _Times like this, I'm picking up the pieces_

 _I'm making up the reasons_

 _Not to tell a soul_

 _Times like this, I'd rather speak to no one_

 _I just wanna move on, stand up on my own_

 _But then there's you_

 _Standing over me, tryna make a fool of me_

 _Tryna get the best of me_

 _Oh, then there's you_

 _Tryna shut me out,tryna kick me when I'm down_

 _That ain't gonna stop me now, no_

Momoi is out right crying now, Kise and Nijimura look pissed at this"someone" that i keep singing about. Aomine is awkwardly trying to calm Momoi down with no luck and Kagami and Kuroko look to be in deep thought about what is anyone's guess.

 _How does it feel to know that I don't at all?_

 _Your words don't mean a thing at all_

 _I choose to rise,you choose to fall_

 _How does it feel to know that I'm am capable?_

 _Of more then you'll ever know_

 _Ahh_

 _Don't tell me I'm not good enough_

 _Don't you bring me down_

 _I'm moving up,and you're over now_

 _You gave me fire_

 _Every-time you came around_

 _My feet are steady on the ground_

 _And you won't knock me down_

 _No more,Oho Oho_

 _Now I'm unbreakable_

 _No more, Oho Oho_

 _Now I'm unbreakable_

Now here comes the slightly hard part, Shougo was never great at rapping but he was decent enough not to make a fool of of himself, taking a quick look around showed not only was his group watching him but the whole place had gone quiet to hear him by now, shuddering lightly and thinking about what might happen when he gets off the stage Shougo continues.

 _I remember getting teased as a kid_

 _Caused of the place that we lived_

 _We never had it easy,believe me_

 _But that don't excuse some of the things that we did_

 _Wouldn't accept that I was never accepted_

 _Shed so many tears like I fell in depression_

 _But if I changed, I wouldn't get called names_

 _But it was all the same, I was feeling rejected_

 _Putting someone down that's a low blow_

 _What goes around, comes around like a yo-yo_

 _Wish that I could stop time like a photo_

 _But we stand strong, bounce back like a pogo_

Shougo hadn't realized it but he was crying through out the song and was pouring his heart out not even pretending to fake it any more and the Pain, Hurt, and Anger just came out.

 _Don't tell me I'm not good enough_

 _Don't you bring me down_

 _I'm moving up,and you're over now_

 _You gave me fire_

 _Every-time you came around_

 _My feet are steady on the ground_

 _And you won't knock me down_

 _No more,Oho Oho_

 _Now I'm unbreakable_

 _No more, Oho Oho_

 _Now I'm unbreakable_

 _Ahh_

Shougo put the mic down only to be met with a huge applause and Kise hugging the shit out of him, looking around Shougo only saw the smiling faces of his friends and the two morons who love him, it moved him so much that he started to like a little girl while trying and failing to keep the smile off his face as they came up to congratulate him. Smiling Shougo thought that maybe everything will be alright for once, and that maybe he really is **_UNBREAKABLE._**


End file.
